Stressé
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Et en voila un homme bien pressé, stressé aussi...Mais pourquoi ? Petit Onshot... vous devinez déjà le couple, lol


**Titre : Stressé**

**Couple : A votre avis ? mdrrr**

**Commentaire : Un petit On-shot... sur un truc qui est en train de m'arriver... vous verrez de quoi je parle à la fin **

**Review si vous voulez... **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°Chapitre 1°**

**-"Alors... je n'ai rien oublié... Enfin...je sais pas...je sais plus... ahhhh !**

**Cette voix grave, paniqué, appartenait à un homme. Cet homme était dans son appartement, en train de fouiller ci et là, pour voir si il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.**

**-"Bon.. un récapitulatif... oui... .Caméra...Je l'ai ! Fleurs... Je les ais ! Bracelet... Je l'ai ! Tradition oblige. **

**L'homme en qestion passa une de ses main rugeuse dans sa chevelure argentée... Son unique oeil à découvert faisant le tour de l'appartement.**

**-"Allons Kakashi, réfléchit un peu... de quoi tu aura besoin dans ses moment la... Ah je sais ! De la glace, des glaçons... Je suis sur qu'elle va me broyer quelques chose... Et des kleenex aussi...**

**Kakashi se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement, sac sur le dos.**

**-"Bon, je suis prêt... Ahhh, vite vite vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, je dois absolument être la à temps ! **

**Et le voila qui se mit à courrir à travers les rues de Konoha, son sac sur le dos, son bandeau cachant son oeil et un masque masquant le bas de son visage.**

**Il était encore habillé de sa tenu de Jouinin.**

**Il croisa plusieurs personnes en court de route qui le saluèrent, mais c'est à peine si il le vit.**

**Il accéléra le pas, quand il vit l'hôpital en vue.**

**Une fois entrer à l'intérieur, il se précipita vers l'acceuil.**

**-"Mademoiselle, escusez moi, mais la chambre de Hatake Sakura... c'est urgent ! **

**-Attendez je regard... Ah, elle n'est plus dans sa chambre, elle est monté en salle de travail.**

**-Merci, j'y vais tout de suite ! **

**Et sans un mot de plus, il partit vers la salle en question. "Je vais me faire tuer.."**

**Une vois lui parvient, ainsi qu'aux autres personne présent dans l'hopital.**

**-"J'en connais un qui va se faire étriper si il n'a pas sa paire de fesses posée sur cette chaise dans moin de deux secondes !**

**... Kakashi déglutit péniblement. Oui, il allait se faire tuer. **

**Pressant le pas, il arriva finalement à bon porte, entrant dans la salle.**

**-Coucou mon coeur. Alors, on m'attend même pas pour mettre tout ca en route ? **

**- Ah, enfin, te voila ! J'en peux plus ! **

**Une femme était allongée sur un lit, le front moite de sueur, les mains crispées sur le drap., le souffle haletant.**

**Sa longue chevelure rose épars autour d'elle, elle le regardait, avec ses grand yeux vert.**

**Il s'approcha alors d'elle, s'asseyant sur le tabouret à coté du lit, lui prenant tendrement la main.**

**-Je suis là ma chérie. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais manqué un moment pareil ! **

**-J'avais peur que tu n'arrive encore deux heures en retard, comme d'habitude.**

**-Non, pas pour ce genre d'évènement, tu me prend pour qui !**

**Elle lui fit un doux sourir, qui se transforma vite en grimace de douleur.**

**Sa main alors, se crispa violement dans celle de kakashi, elle lui serra fortement, un peu trop même.**

**Il retient un grimace. Oui, elle allait lui broyer, c'était certain.**

**Soudain, une voix intevient. Le médecin, kakashi ne l'avais même pas remarqué en entrant.**

**-"Bien, le col est à présent à 10 centimètres.. Vous aller pouvoir commencer à pousser Madame.**

**Une lueur de paniques'alluma dans les beaux yeux vert de la jeune femme.**

**Pousser ? **

**Ah non, pas question ! **

**-"Ah non, je veux pas ! **

**Kakashi eu un sourir amusé.**

**-"Mais si, tu va bien être obligé si tu veux qu'il sorte, il ne va pas rester là toute ta vie, et puis, tu va bien être obligé**

**-"Mais je ne veux... Ahhhh**

**La fin de sa phrase se perdu dans un cri de douleurs, alors qu'une grimace s'affichait sur ses trait.**

**Le bébé n'était pas du même avis que sa mère. Il voulait sortir, lui.**

**Et s'en suivit ainsi, des cris, des pleurs.**

**Kakashi qui encouragait sa femme, le médecin qui faisait de même.**

**Ensuite, le cri d'un enfant.**

**-"Ben le voila le petit bonhomme. Tu vois chérie, c'était pas si difficile.**

**Il observa sa femme.**

**Fatiguée, épuisée, mais heureuse, elle observait tendrement le petit être serré contre son ventre.**

**Kakashi, lui, avait la gorge nouée. Son fils... Il était papa... Il avait une famille à lui.. Sa petite famille.**

**Toujours, il se promis de veiller sur eux. **

**C'était son trésor à lui. **

**°Fin°**

**Ouai, j'avais dit que c'était un truc qui était en train de m'arriver**

**Je suis pas la maman (ni le papa) **

**Mais ma soeur est en salle d'accouchement pour le moment.**

**Je vais être tata...**

**Youpieeeeeeeeeeeeeee **


End file.
